Time For A Change
by HoratiosGurl4Eva
Summary: Fifth story in my Horatio/Roxanne series. Roxanne decides to do something different with herself. Sammie is caught up in her plans as he lies to Horatio about Roxanne.
1. Time For A Change

**Time For A Change**

A week later Sammie drove Roxanne to the hospital. "Are you sure you want to do this," asked Sammie. "Yes. I'm sure I want to do this. You're not going to change my mind," said Roxanne.

"I didn't think I would. I'll come visit you later today after your surgery," said Sammie.

"Okay. Thank you for doing this. I owe you big time," said Roxanne. "Don't worry about it. Just don't do anything like this again," said Sammie as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Well, here we are. Are you nervous," asked Sammie. "I'm a little nervous, but I'll be okay," said Roxanne.

After Sammie parked the car they headed inside the hospital. It took a while for them to get the paper work, but once they did they were on their way. "Roxanne. Good to see you. Are you ready for today," asked Dr. Kimora.

"I am. I'm a little nervous, but it's okay," said Roxanne. "Well, let's get started. I'll have the anesthesiologist in here to go over some things, and then we'll get you in surgery," said Dr. Kimora.

"Thank you," said Roxanne as Dr. Kimora left the room.

After Roxanne met with the anesthesiologist she was prepped for surgery. "I'll see you in a few hours," said Sammie. "Okay. See you later," said Roxanne as she started to become drowsy.

Meanwhile Horatio and the others were starting to get worried about Roxanne. It had been a few weeks since anyone had heard from her. They tired calling her cell phone, but she wasn't answering it. "Maybe we should call Sammie and see if he knows where she is," said Calleigh.

"Why didn't I think of that in the first place? I'm such an idiot," said Horatio. "You're not an idiot. You're just really worried about her like we all are," said Calleigh.

So, Horatio took out his cell phone and called Sammie. "Sammie," said Sammie. "Sammie. It's Horatio. I've been trying to call Roxanne and she's not answering her cell phone. Do you know where she might be," asked Horatio.

Sammie hesitated at first. He knew he should tell Horatio that Roxanne was having surgery, but he didn't want to worry Horatio. "I....I do know where she is, but I can't tell you. I'm sorry," said Sammie.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Is she okay," asked Horatio.

"She's fine. I can't tell you because I don't think she wants you to try and come here. She would want you to rest so that your wounds will heal," said Sammie. He hated that he lied to Horatio, but knew if he told Horatio the truth, he would come to the hospital.

"Oh, okay. If you talk to her again tell her to call me. We're all worried about her," said Horatio. "Don't worry. I'll tell her to call you," said Sammie.

"Thank you Sammie," said Horatio. "You're welcome. So, how are you and the others doing? Besides missing Roxanne," said Sammie.

"We're doing pretty good. Keeping busy as usual. How are you doing," asked Horatio.

"Doing well. I surprised my wife by decorating the house for her birthday. Roxanne helped me. I'd been planning it for weeks," said Sammie.

"I bet your wife was impressed," said Horatio. "Yea, she was. She really liked it. Well, I hate to let you go, but I have to get going. I'll talk to you later," said Sammie.

"Okay. It was nice talking to you. Talk to you later," said Horatio as he hung up. "That was a close one. I hope I did the right thing," thought Sammie to himself as he went home for a little while.

A few hours later Roxanne woke up. "Hey. How are you feeling," asked Sammie. "Peachy," muttered Roxanne. "I bet. When you're awake enough you need to call Horatio. He called me asking about you," said Sammie.

"What did he say," asked Roxanne. "He asked me if I knew where you were. I told him I knew where you were, but couldn't tell him. He asked me why, and I told him I don't think you would want him to try and come here. That you would want him to rest so his wounds will heal," said Sammie.

"Okay. I'll call him in a couple of hours. I hope this procedure went alright," said Roxanne. "I'm sure it did. I'll talk to you later. You take care," said Sammie. "I will. See you later," said Roxanne as she drifted off to sleep again.

A couple of hours later Roxanne woke up again. When she was fully awake she dialed Horatio's number. "Caine," said Horatio. "Hey Horatio. It's Roxanne," said Roxanne.

"Roxanne. I'm so happy to hear your voice. I was worried about you, so were the others," said Horatio. "I'm sorry I worried you again. I didn't mean to," said Roxanne still trying to stay awake.

"Are you okay? I talked to Sammie and he said you're okay, but you don't sound like it," said Horatio. "I'm fine. I just had a tiring day, that's all," said Roxanne.

"You must be working really hard," said Horatio. "Yea, I guess you could say that. So, how have you and the others been," asked Roxanne.

"We've been pretty good. Busy as usual, but you know how that is," said Horatio.

"Yep. I sure do. I know I said I'd be home in a few weeks maybe, but it's looking more like a few months now," said Roxanne.

"Why? Is there something wrong," asked Horatio with concern.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just have some things I need to do here and I'm pretty sure it'll take me awhile to do them," said Roxanne hoping Horatio would believe her.

"Okay. Keep me updated on how you're doing," said Horatio. "I will. I'll try to call every other day. How does that sound," asked Roxanne.

"Sounds good to me. I got to go. I'll talk to you later," said Horatio. "Okay. Talk to you later," said Roxanne as she hung up.


	2. Recovery And A Plane Flight

**Time For A Change**

**Part 2**

The next few weeks were hard on Roxanne as the doctor had her up and trying to walk. "You're doing a great job. You should be able to walk on your own in a few months," said Dr. Kimora.

"You really think so," asked Roxanne. "Yes. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to," said Dr. Kimora. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate all that you've done for me," said Roxanne.

"It was my pleasure. I want you to come here three times a week for physical therapy," said Dr. Kimora.

"Okay. I can do that," said Roxanne. "Good. Here are the days and times I want you to come. Try to take it easy when you go home. Don't try to stand for too long," said Dr. Kimora.

"I'll take it easy. Don't worry about that. I'm just so excited that everything worked like it was suppose to," said Roxanne. "I'm glad everything worked out too. I'll see you in a few days," said Dr. Kimora as he watched Roxanne and Sammie leave.

"I can't believe how well everything went. I am so happy," said Roxanne excitedly. "I'm happy for you. So, after you're able to walk by yourself are you going back to Miami," asked Sammie.

"I've thought about it," said Roxanne. "And have you come up with a decision yet," asked Sammie. "Not really. A part of me wants to go back, but another part of me doesn't want to," said Roxanne.

"What does your heart say," asked Sammie. "My heart says to go back, but I don't think I can," said Roxanne.

"Why? Are you afraid Horatio will be mad at you," asked Sammie. "Yes. I'm afraid he'll be mad that I lied to him of why I stayed away for so long," said Roxanne.

"I don't think he'll be mad at you when he sees you standing and walking on your own," said Sammie. "Yea, you do have a point there. I'm sure he and the others will be shocked to see me standing and walking all on my own," said Roxanne with a big smile.

"See. You have nothing to worry about. I think you should go back as soon as you can walk on your own," said Sammie. "Are you trying to get rid of me that fast," asked Roxanne.

"No, but I was just saying. I think it would be good if you went back after you've been on your feet without holding on to anything," said Sammie.

"I'll think about it. I think I'll know when the time is right for me to go back," said Roxanne.

"I'm sure you will. I have no doubt about that," said Sammie. "Thanks for the confidence. Anyways, I have therapy in half an hour. I'll see you later," said Roxanne.

"See you later. Good luck," said Sammie as he watched Roxanne leave.

Meanwhile in Miami, Horatio was talking to his team. A friend of Horatio's from when he was in New York had called him and invited him to hang out for a week or two. Horatio thought it would be a good opportunity to get away for a little while. "What if Roxanne comes back while you're gone," asked Calleigh.

"Then tell her where I went and tell her to call me. I can always come back," said Horatio. "Are you sure you're okay with leaving for two weeks," asked Eric.

"Yes. I'm sure I'm okay with leaving for two weeks. I need to get away for a little while. While I'm in New York I might surprise Mac, Stella, and the others. It would be nice to see them again," said Horatio.

"If you do see them tell them we said hi," said Calleigh. "Sure will. Well, I have everything packed and ready to go. I'll see you guys in two weeks," said Horatio as he left.

"He is right. He does need some time away," said Eric. "Yeah, but he just told us so suddenly. It's not like him to tell us things out of the blue," said Calleigh.

"Maybe, but hopefully he'll relax now," said Ryan. "I hope so. Well, I guess that means I'm in charge," said Calleigh with a smirk. "Oh, man! We have to deal with you for two weeks," said Ryan sarcastically.

"Very funny. I thought you said I was a good temporary boss when Horatio and Eric went to Rio," said Calleigh.

"I did say that, and I meant it. I'm just messing with you this time. It's fun," said Ryan.

"Well, I hate to ruin your fun, but we have work to do," said Calleigh. "Yes, ma'am," said Ryan as he went to trace.

"You love to take charge, don't you," said Eric. "Yes. I do like to take charge. It's fun sometimes," said Calleigh with a small laugh.

Meanwhile Alexx was dropping Horatio off at the airport. "Have fun in New York. Try not to get into too much trouble," said Alexx teasingly. "I'll try not to get into too much trouble. Don't be surprised if you get a call saying you need to bail me out," said Horatio with a boyish grin.

"I better not get a call saying that. You behave yourself mister," said Alexx as she hugged Horatio. "I will. Well, I better get going. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," said Horatio.

"See you in a couple of weeks," said Alexx as she watched Horatio walk off. "Hopefully his buddies will help him relax some," thought Alexx to herself as she made her way back to the lab.

"So, how did it go getting Horatio to the airport," asked Calleigh. "It went well. He joked with me saying don't be surprised if I get a call saying I need to bail him out. I told him I better not and to behave himself," said Alexx as she shook her head.

"That sounds like the Horatio we know and love," said Calleigh. "It sure does. Well, I'll be down in the morgue if you need me," said Alexx.

"Okay. Have fun," said Calleigh. "Always," said Alexx as she got in the elevator to head down to the morgue.

Meanwhile on the plane to New York, Horatio was doing some thinking. "I hope the others will be alright. I'm sure they will be. I trust them not to get too out of hand. Alexx will keep them straight. The boys don't want to have to face her wrath," thought Horatio with a chuckle. Horatio knew Alexx would go into 'mother-mode' if need be. "Eric and Ryan can be such kids sometimes. It's good though. They don't do it too often to get in the way of work," thought Horatio as he fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Horatio was woken up by the plane landing. After everyone else got off the plane, Horatio made his way off the plane. As Horatio made his way through the airport he heard someone call out his name. "Horatio," yelled a familiar male voice. Horatio looked around and saw a familiar face. "Hey Anthony. So nice to see you again," said Horatio as he hugged Anthony.

"It's good to see you too Horatio. How have you been," asked Anthony. "I've been pretty good. Very busy of course," said Horatio.

"I bet you have. I've heard about some of the things you've done in the past. Always the protector, huh," said Anthony.

"Yup. I can't help it. It's in my blood," said Horatio with a small grin. "Yeah, I've heard that one before. Come on. Let's get out of here," said Anthony as he carried some of Horatio's luggage.


	3. A Call And Old Buddies

**Time For A Change**

**Part 3**

Meanwhile Roxanne had finished her physical therapy and was headed back to Sammie's place when her phone went off. "Roxanne," said Roxanne. "Hey girl. How are you doing," asked Calleigh. "Hey Calleigh. I'm doing good. How is everyone at the lab," asked Roxanne.

"They're doing pretty good. I think everyone is trying to guess when you're coming home," said Calleigh. "Why doesn't that surprise me. I'm sure the two who started it were Eric and Ryan," said Roxanne.

"You guess correctly. They have been at it none stop. It's kind of funny actually. I'm enjoying it. Well, I just called to see how you were doing. I've got to go. I have to make sure the boys don't mess up the lab," said Calleigh.

"Why? Where's Horatio," asked Roxanne. "He left. Some buddies of his from New York called him and wanted him to join them, so he left," said Calleigh. "How long did he leave for," asked Roxanne.

"He left for two weeks. His buddies wanted him to stay longer, but Horatio knew he couldn't stay away for that long, especially when he left Eric and Ryan here," said Calleigh with a laugh.

"Horatio is a smart man. I'm sure he would worry himself to death the third week of being gone from the lab. He would probably would be wondering if Eric or Ryan blew up the lab," said Roxanne with a chuckle.

"I don't know about that, but I'm sure he would be worried that Eric and Ryan tried to play pranks on each other at the lab. They have been known to cause a little mischief," said Calleigh with a laugh.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Well, I hate to do this, but I gotta let you go. I'll call you back later," said Roxanne.

"Okay. You take care of yourself, and I'll talk to you later," said Calleigh. "I will. Bye," said Roxanne as she hung up.

"So, you actually took some time off," asked Anthony as he pulled up to his place.

"Yes. I actually took some time off. I needed it. I haven't been thinking clearly lately," said Horatio as he got out of the car and followed Anthony.

"Having women issues are we," asked Anthony with a smirk. Horatio looked at Anthony with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know," asked Horatio suspiciously. "I know you too well. Anytime you couldn't think it was because you were thinking of a woman. So, tell me who she is," said Anthony.

"You don't give up do you," asked Horatio with a chuckle. "No, and you're evading the question. Who is this woman whose got you so off balance I guess I should say," asked Anthony.

"Her name is Roxanne Claiborne. She's a wonderful person. Her smile and laugh are contagious. I have a picture of her," said Horatio as he pulled out a picture of Roxanne and handed it to Anthony.

"This is the girl," asked Anthony in shock. "Yeah, why," asked Horatio. "I know this woman. She was working undercover for the feds a while back," said Anthony.

"I know. I found out a few months ago. She told me she was doing undercover work dealing with the Mala Noches," said Horatio.

"What all did she tell you," asked Anthony curiously. "She told me that she was approached by a federal agent who thought she would be good to go undercover for them. She said that the Mala Noches would suspect her of being undercover because she's in a wheelchair. Apparently they were wrong because someone in the Mala Noches did find out she was undercover and tried to kill her a few months ago. I also found out that one of my former colleagues is actually alive and well," said Horatio.

"Tim Speedle. Nice guy," said Anthony. "You've met him," asked Horatio. "Yeah. A couple of years ago. Didn't know who he was until he told me. I told him if he ever needed anything he could call me. Do the others know about him," asked Anthony.

"Yeah, they know about him. They're happy he's alive and not really dead. So am I. For years I felt guilty because he 'died' in my arms," said Horatio. "Well, now you have nothing to feel guilty about," said Anthony.

"Yeah, I do. I feel like I pushed Roxanne away. She's not in Florida. She's with Sammie," said Horatio with a sigh. "She's with Sammie? How long has she been with him," asked Anthony.

"She's been with Sammie for a few months now. She left not long after we came back from being kidnapped," said Horatio. "Tell me exactly what happened to you and the others," said Anthony. So, Horatio told Anthony everything that happened since he met Roxanne.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you. I wish I could have been. I'm glad you found out who wanted Speedle killed. I bet he's also happy," said Anthony.

"Yeah, I think everyone is happy. I knew Ratner was bad news. I just didn't know how bad, but now I know. I also knew Rossi was a bad apple too. He had things on me and the others in the lab. And not just people in the lab either. I'm just glad I don't have worry about it anymore," said Horatio with a sigh.

Roxanne made it back to Sammie's place after talking to Calleigh. "Hey. How did therapy go," asked Sammie. "It was alright. I just found out something," said Roxanne as she transferred from her wheelchair to the couch. "What did you just find out," asked Sammie.

"Horatio isn't at the lab. Calleigh called me and told me. She said a few buddies called him and wanted him to join them, so he left. He'll be gone for two weeks. I'm just surprised he didn't call me and tell me. I guess I'm not that important anymore," said Roxanne with a sigh.

"You are important to him. You know that. He probably didn't want to worry you. You should know Horatio wouldn't want you to worry about him," said Sammie as he sat down beside Roxanne.

"I know that. I guess I'm just feeling insecure at the moment. I want to be with him so bad, but I can't right now. I want to make sure I can walk on my own before I see him. It's just so frustrating," said Roxanne.

"I know it's frustrating, but soon you'll be back with Horatio. And the two of you will be happy again," said Sammie. "And we'll live happily ever after? I don't think so. It'll be more complicated than that," said Roxanne.

"It'll be more complicated only if you make it that way. Why do you always have to make things more complicated than they have to be," asked Sammie as he looked at Roxanne. "Because my life is complicated. I haven't had an easy life. Everyone I get close to gets hurt. I don't want that to happen to Horatio," said Roxanne.

"You're not the only one who hasn't had an easy life. There are other people who have had a worse life than you. You and Horatio belong together. I just know it," said Sammie. "Everyone else thinks so too. I just don't want them to be mad at me for being gone so long and lying to them about why I was gone so long," said Roxanne.

"I don't think it'll matter to them why you were gone so long. They'll just be happy that you are back. Trust me," said Sammie. "I do trust you. You haven't let me down yet. Thanks for encouragement," said Roxanne with a smile. "You're welcome. Anytime you need me, I'm here," said Sammie as he hugged Roxanne.

"I bet you are glad you don't have to worry about it anymore. So, anything else interesting happen," asked Anthony. "No, nothing else interesting happened. That's about it. That's cool. The guys should be here soon. We're going to our favorite hangout," said Anthony.

"How are the others doing? I haven't seen them in forever it seems like," said Horatio. "They're doing pretty good. Jason is married and has a baby girl on the way. He's so happy. Gregory is divorced and no kids. He's been married twice now. And finally, Jacob is married and has two kids. A boy and a girl," said Anthony. "Jacob is married? That's unbelievable. Last time I saw him he said he would never get married. I can't wait to tease him about that," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sure Jacob is just going to love that. The guys give him a hard time every chance they get, but Jacob takes it like it is. He knows they don't mean any of what they say. At least I think so," said Anthony with a chuckle. He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. "That must be them," said Anthony as he went to answer the door. Horatio followed closely behind.

"Hey Anthony. Look guys. It's Horatio Caine. You old dog you," said Jason as he walked inside and gave Horatio a bear hug. "It's good to see you too Jason," said Horatio as he returned the hug.

"Horatio! You old coot. What have you been up to," asked Jacob. "Apparently not as much as you have. I hear you got married and have two kids. I thought you had a 'no marrying' rule'," said Horatio with a laugh.

"Laugh it up all you want. I'm happier than I've ever been. I'm glad to have a wife and kids to come home to. What about you? Are you married or anything," asked Jacob.

"No. I'm not married. I am sort of seeing someone though," said Horatio. "Sort of seeing someone? Who is this woman," asked Jacob curiously. "He can tell you on the way to our hangout. Come on. Let's get going," said Anthony.

A few minutes later Horatio and the guys arrived at their usual hangout. "Now, tell us about this woman you're seeing," said Jacob. "You're not going to give up, are you," asked Horatio. "Nope. I'm not going to stop asking until you tell us," said Jacob. Horatio just shook his head and chuckled.


	4. Girl Talk And A Phone Call

**A/N Sorry for the long wait!**

**I had some medical issues a few months ago.**

**But here's the final chapter/part of Time For A Change!**

** Enjoy!!**

* * *

** Time For A Change**

** Part 4**

After Roxanne talked with Sammie, she got ready to go out again. "Bye Sammie. I'm going to help Mallory since she's shorthanded today," said Roxanne. "Okay. You two have fun," said Sammie. "We always do. Don't work too hard," said Roxanne as she went out the door.

Thirty minutes later Roxanne arrived at Mallory's work. "Hey Mallory. I'm finally here. I needed another pep talk," said Roxanne as she made her way towards the back. "Are you still having doubts about you and Horatio," asked Mallory.

"Well, I was, but Sammie talked me out of my doubts. I guess I just want to be able to walk by myself sooner than later. I'm just so anxious to walk by myself soon. I can hardly wait," said Roxanne with a big smile on her face.

"These things take time," said Mallory. "I know they do. I guess that's why I'm getting myself kind of bummed out about. I guess I'm afraid it'll never happen or something," said Roxanne. "It will happen, just not right at this very moment. Once you're able to walk by yourself, you'll be glad you went through this. I'm sure of it," said Mallory.

"I'm sure of it too. It's just frustrating at the moment. Maybe later today I'll call Horatio and tell him the truth; even though I want to tell him face-to-face. It would be better that way," said Roxanne. "Then wait until you can walk by yourself, go back to Miami, and tell him," said Mallory.

"I think I will. Well, enough talk about that. Let's get to work," said Roxanne enthusiastically. "You're right. Let's get to work," said Mallory.

"Come on, Horatio. You have to tell us about this girl you're seeing. She must be some woman," said Jason. "She is quite a woman. I love her very much; even though I haven't known her for very long," said Horatio.

"Well, does this woman have a name," asked Gregory. "Yes. Her name is Roxanne Claiborne. She's a very intelligent woman," said Horatio with a big smile on his face. "Tell us more about her," said Jason.

"She's got brown hair with blonde highlights, and she's in a wheelchair because of a birth defect," said Horatio. "Cool. Wait. I think I know her," said Jacob. "Really," asked Horatio. "Yeah. She have blue eyes," asked Jacob.

"Yes," said Horatio. "I ran into her one time a few years ago. She's really nice person. I'm happy for you," said Jacob. "Thank you. I haven't been this happy in a long time it seems like. She brings out the best in me," said Horatio with a smile.

"We can see that. We're glad you found someone who makes you happy," said Anthony. "Yeah. It's about time you found someone to settle down with," said Jacob. "You should be talking. Mr. I'm-not-going-to-settle-down," said Horatio with a laugh. "Yea, whatever," said Jacob.

"Can't you two behave," asked Jason. "No," said Horatio and Jacob at the same time. "I didn't think so. You two always did cause trouble," said Jason as he shook his head.

"We don't always cause trouble. We just cause trouble a lot," said Horatio. "And let me guess, you still cause trouble," said Jason. "You know me to well. I cause trouble wherever I go," said Horatio with a smirk on his face. "Who is usually the victim of you causing trouble," asked Jason. "IAB Sergeant Rick Stetler," said Horatio.

"IAB? Those jackasses? They are a bunch of retards. They like to cause trouble wherever they go. I should know. I've had to deal with them," said Gregory. "When did you have to deal with them," asked Horatio. "When there was a shoot out and me and my partner ended up getting shot. They acted like I didn't know what I was doing. They said I acted irresponsible. Bunch of jackasses," said Gregory.

"Did anything happen to you and your partner," asked Horatio. "Nope. The commander was pissed when he heard we were being investigated. He went straight to the top and the guy got fired from his job. They've had problems with him before. It was just a matter of time before he pissed off the wrong person and he did," said Gregory with a laugh.

Over the next few weeks Roxanne was working really hard on her physical therapy so she could go back to Miami and see everyone, especially Horatio. "Well, Roxanne. I think one more therapy session and you'll be good to go. I want you to use the crutches for long distances, but if you're just moving around in one room you don't have to use them," said Dr. Kimora.

"Thank you so much doctor. I appreciate everything you've done," said Roxanne honestly. "It was my pleasure. You take really good care of yourself. And be careful when you get home. Don't try to over do things," said Dr. Kimora.

"I promise I won't over do things. Thanks again," said Roxanne as she left the hospital. As she got in her car she called Mallory. "Hey Mal! Guess what? Dr. Kimora said one more therapy session and I'll be good to go. I can't wait. Next week I'll be on my way back to Miami," said Roxanne excitedly.

"That's great news! I bet you are excited. I'm so happy for you. Do you want me to tell Sammie, or do you want to tell him yourself," asked Mallory. "I'll tell him myself when I get back to the house. I'm going to stop somewhere and get me something to eat first," said Roxanne. "Okay. I'll see you when you get here," said Mallory. "See you soon," said Roxanne as she hung up.

Meanwhile Horatio had been back to work for about a week. He seemed more relaxed than he had been in a long time. The others were happy to see that he seemed more at ease. "Hey Horatio. You're looking better these days," said Frank as he walked up to Horatio. "I feel better these days. A few weeks away from work will do that to you," said Horatio.

"That's good. So, what did you do while you were away," asked Frank curiously. "I hung out with some buddies of mine from college. It was nice seeing them again. Hadn't spoken to them in years, before now," said Horatio.

"I bet you had a lot of fun catching up with them," said Frank. "Yup. It sure was fun. I teased one of my buddies because a long time ago he said he would never get married. Now, he's married and got a boy and a girl. They also teased me about some things, but it was worth it," said Horatio with a smile on his face.

"It sounds like it. Well, I'm glad you had fun and relaxed some," said Frank. "Me too," said Horatio as he made his way to his office, only to be stopped by Calleigh and the others. "Hey H. We got some good news and bad news," said Eric.

"What's the bad news," asked Horatio. "The finger prints we lifted didn't come from the suspect we questioned," said Eric. "And the good news," asked Horatio. "The finger prints were from the neighbor. We were just about to come get you and Frank so we could bring her in," said Eric. "Okay. Let's go," said Horatio.

Fifteen minutes later the suspect was in interrogation. "Why did you go and hurt your neighbors," asked Horatio. "They deserved what they got. I couldn't take seeing those kids suffer," said the suspect. "Why didn't you just call the cops on them," asked Horatio. "I've tried that before, but the cops didn't believe a word I said. They think I'm a crazy person who sees things," said the suspect.

"So, you decided to take matters into your own hands since the cops wouldn't listen to you," said Frank. "Yes. I know it was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do to help those children, since going to the cops was useless. I only did what I did to help those kids," said the suspect.

"As admirable as that was, you know you still have to pay for what you did," said Horatio. "Yes. I know I have to pay, but I don't care. Just knowing those kids are going to safe families is all I care about," said the suspect. "I'll make sure they have good homes to go to," said Horatio. "Thank you. I wish I had come to you instead of the other cops," said the suspect.

"Do you know what the cops' names are," asked Frank. "Yes," said the suspect as he told Frank and Horatio who the cops were that didn't believe him in the first place. "We'll make sure this doesn't happen to someone else," said Frank. "Why are you doing this for me when I murdered a couple," asked the suspect. "Because your intentions were good. You just went about it the wrong way," said Horatio as he walked out of the room, just as he phone rang.

"Caine," said Horatio as he answered his phone. "Well, hello to you too," said Roxanne. "Hey. How are you," asked Horatio. "I'm good. I wanted you to know that I'll be home in a couple of weeks, and that I have a surprise for you when I get home," said Roxanne.

"You have a surprise for me, huh? I guess I can't coax it out of you can I," asked Horatio jokingly. "No. You can't coax it out of me. My lips are sealed until I come back," said Roxanne with a laugh. "I guess I'll have to wait then. I'm glad you're doing good. Can't wait for you to come home," said Horatio. "I can't wait either. I'm excited. I'll tell you everything I did while I was gone," said Roxanne.

"It sounds like a plan to me. I'll tell you everything I did when I went away for a few weeks. We can exchange stories over dinner or something," said Horatio. "I have a better idea. I know there's a banquet coming up soon. You meet me at the banquet and then we'll talk," said Roxanne.

"You're going to make me wait two and a half weeks to see your surprise," asked Horatio. "Yep. I sure am. It'll be worth it in the end though. Trust me," said Roxanne. "Okay. I trust you. See you then," said Horatio. "See you soon," said Roxanne as she hung up.


End file.
